


Efímero

by MeloneMelona



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, M/M, amor no declarado, cuarta guerra ninja, tomando una pausa necesaria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloneMelona/pseuds/MeloneMelona
Summary: Gai había abierto la octava puerta, lo había visto arder envuelto en sus propias llamas.Había podido ver la descomunal batalla y toda la fuerza que poseía.Entre el polvo de ese último golpe podía ver el cuerpo de Gai todavía en llamas inmóvil y comenzando a deshacerse.Entonces llegó Naruto.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Efímero

Vio a Gai impotente abrir esa última puerta hacia la muerte, quería decir tantas cosas, quería gritarle que no lo hiciera, quería agarrar su mano y retenerlo a su lado asegurarle que había otra forma que pensaría en otra forma de enfrentar a Madara, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.  
  
  


Se sobrecogió ante la desmesurada fuerza que poseía, rememoro lo que le dijo su padre, evocando el momento que lo conoció, viendo la imagen de ese niño pequeño y delgado con sus cachetes gorditos y débil.   
  
  
  


Ahora el poder que desprendía lo abrumaba de diferentes maneras, vio ese último golpe que hizo temblar la tierra y empujarle alejándolo.  
  
  


El aire se mueve agitado lleno de polvo que le quita visión.   
  


Una corriente de aire en particular le hace arrugar la nariz y estremecer el cuerpo, el olor de la carne quemada le atravesó todos los sentidos.   
  


Entre las nubes de polvo vio el cuerpo de Gai, estirado en el suelo inmóvil, aún a esa distancia podía ver gruesas y profundas hendiduras ardientes, sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba, perdió el equilibrio sintiéndose mareado, su nariz solo captaba ese olor del cuerpo de Gai quemándose con aún el dando sus últimas bocanadas de aire, pudo registrar el olor a la ceniza y vio una pequeñísima columna de humo densa emanar de su pie que iba desapareciendo de a poco, pero sin descanso, su corazón sus órganos y todo su ser se contrajo en dolor, quería llorar, quería irse con el.  
  
  
  


Detecto un movimiento y vio a Naruto aterrizar a su lado poniendo la palma de su mano en su pecho, no sabía que estaba haciendo su alumno, pero se paró tropezando con esperanza.   
  
  
  


Al llegar, Naruto no se había movido y le temblaba ligeramente el brazo, miro su cuerpo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, se veía tan doloroso, su piel parecía que se hubiera roto teniendo profundos surcos que brillaban todavía con un rojo intenso, todo su cuerpo se veía horrible, cada pedazo de piel que estaba expuesta había adoptado un tono rojo oscuro y en otras se veía como carbón, como su pierna derecha que había dejado de consumirse, aunque su pie había desaparecido.   
  
  
  


No sabía que hacer, todo se sentía tan irreal, era demasiado el ... que podía hacer, que debía hacer el ahora, cayo de rodillas a su lado, no era capaz de pensar correctamente.   
  
  
  


Escucho a Madara decir algo aunque no había registrado el que, Naruto se fue seguramente a enfrentarlo dejándole solo.  
  
  
  


No podía apartar la vista de Gai, no se movía lo sabia muy bien pero aún así.   
  


Pego su oreja a su pecho, donde debería estar su corazón, sintió el abrasador calor que aun desprendía su cuerpo, era tan excesivo que estaba seguro de que podía llegar a quemarlo.   
  


Su oreja ardía, pero no la quería despegar de allí. Sentía como su garganta se obstruía con la bola enorme de sus emociones, con sus latidos acelerados y su corazón desgarrándose en cada un de ellos, separo la oreja de su pecho y lo miro con las lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos, no podía escuchar el corazón de Gai, ya no podía volver a escucharlo nunca más.  
  


Se movió un poco, solo para estar justo enfrente de su cara. Observo ese rostro que siempre le había robado el aliento, se sentía tan arrepentido, había sido un completo cobarde y ahora como siempre había sido **demasiado** **tarde**.  
  


Levanto su mano que la sentía débil y lenta, con un pulso errático bajo su mascara, revelando el resto de su cara que estaba contraída por el dolor que sentía, con su labio inferior temblando.  
  


Acerco su cara hacia el, tragó pesado y sintió como sus lágrimas escapaban, quería haberse despedido, quería haberse atrevido a hacer esto mucho antes, cello la distancia juntando sus labios, podía sentir la sangre, la ceniza, el sabor a quemado, a muerte.  
  


Y en ese beso de despedida recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió con el, como si reprodujera una película, la recopilación de sus recuerdos se proyectaron en su mente, el momento que lo conoció, sus primeros e infantiles retos, las peleas donde podía sentirse relajado y verdaderamente disfrutar, las veces que le hacía reír, los abrazos que le dio cuando los necesitaba, esos momentos en los que se le aceleraba el corazón, todos los momentos que se mantuvo a su lado, todas esas veces que pudo entrelazar su mano con la de el, todos y cada uno de esos instantes que parecían insignificantes.  
  


Corto el contacto todavía derramando lágrimas, lo piensa y siente que ha sido tan poco, tan fugaz, quiere más recuerdo con el, quiere pasar todo el resto de su vida a su lado, pero **ya es tarde.**

**Ya es demasiado tarde.**

**Author's Note:**

> Simplemente algo sencillo que me atravesó el corazón 💔


End file.
